pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
3.9.0 Changelog
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released the 26th March. Previous patch (3.8.4) || Next patch ''' ''Note:'' '''Download links: [https://www.nexusmods.com/mbwarband/mods/3710?tab=files From NexusMods]' (only way)' [https://www.moddb.com/mods/saxondragon/downloads From Moddb]' (though you can't obtain anymore 3.9.0 through Moddb, only 3.9.2 or 3.8.4 and older)'' '''From Steam (though you can't obtain anymore 3.9.0 through Steam, it will install the latest one (3.9.2)) FIXED BUGS/ISSUES CUSTOM KNIGHTHOOD ORDER * equipment upgrade discount (-90% to both time and money); added two safety checks for negative time (min 1 day) and cost (min 1000 gold) * all available items will appear on the CKO upgrade lists * black screen after CKO upgrade (press the "leave" key) * added warning when player tries to join CKO KNIGHTHOOD ORDERS * "bounty quests" - only KO's enemies accounted towards it * quest to "win a tournament" will fail ONLY if both conditions are true: "no more days left" AND "tournament in the quest city is on"; otherwise it will be canceled, in which case cooldown time is reduced 7days->1day * minor custom KOs soldiers should not wear dresses * exploit: for orders, especially "free" ones (e.g. Griffons from "the letter" option) it was possible to progress in their hierarchy by simply creating (add x rank points) and dismantling (subtract 0 rank points) chapters * minor custom KOs soldiers should not wear less "extravagant" outfits NOLDOR * "defense bonus" (x2), when player autoresolve battle against them (meaning around a x10 times stronger value overall) * trade Qualis for Noldor troops when party is full (the gem disappears and Noldors were lost) * modifier "tempered" not assigned to sword received as a reward in the Noldor tournament * training grounds - max number of opponents is 4 (for high player level) UNIQUE HEROES/CAPTAINS * will not be enlisted by kings as mercenaries if: given hero executed by player or asked for items before or already on the map or imprisoned by player * accept items from captured unique spawns heroes when inventory is full * Maltise can not be moved to the castle prison * Dread Legion will not spawn, if Maltise executed by player or asked for unique items * script error, when player (as a king) dismissed own mercenary company * hired mercenary captains should follow player more willingly (order "Follow me") * faction of captain must follow faction of his party - fixed for Jarryn_Maersow (Commoners->Adventurer Companies), Burilgi the Usurper (D'Shar_Raiders->Singalians), Sheik Shalavan (Singalians->Rogue Knights), Syla Uzas (Adventurer Companies->Rogue Knights) -> this caused that if you were friendly with D'Shar Raiders and you attacked Burilgi for example, even though his spawn belongs to Singalians, he belongs to D'Shar Raiders, and because of it, he will always escape AL-AZIZ * drunkman "wine problem" * gem weapon not received when player inventory is full QUESTS * player does not take "track down bandits" quest, in the meantime quest's bandits are killed -> player speak with guildsman -> script error * tutorial merchant quest - corrected number of required soldiers * tutorial merchant quest - during the "hideout part" common lair leaders will spawn instead of heroes (reduced hp was shared amongst all of them) * during "free lord form prison" quest player has the same items inside and outside * player replaced minister -> latests quests given by minister were aborted (penalties), even if were successfully completed * after successful "pretender quest" relation with pretender faction was set to 0 and as a result no lords helped player in the battles (even if player acts as a marshal); now it is set to 60 * "deal with looters" - spawned quest looters were killed by AI parties; now they are neutral to all other groups on the map and only player can hunt them down * exploit: in all bandits hideouts, part of the loot came from the last player battle (as a result e.g. high quality Noldor items in a D'Shar bandits lair) * during "sneak-in" or "rescue prisoner" missions, fiefs spawned tier 3 soldiers rather than tier 2. rebalance on the tiers for kingdoms to be more alike (D'Shar one was way too strong) * Guildmaster quest "Retaliate for border incident" had only a "fail" condition, thus it was imposible to achieve * When a group of lords is in the same room (for example, on a feast), more than one can share rumors with player (remember asking vassals for rumors is free, but they are more often 'worse' rumors, focused more on armies and unique spawns appearing * The Ghost Lady Quest: ** Mistress will no longer randomly disappear during quest ** Mistress will no longer follow the player ** Removed the "Surrender or Die. Make your choice." dialogue CORRECTED LEONION'S TWEAKS * 20.2 and 32 - Marius Imperator should not act as a lord of defeated faction, Lord Leonius should * 38 companions who not acting as lords, won't receive relations boost with player after battles or sieges ** Companions who are not vassals will not receive relation boost after the siege ** Fixed: if first lord in the combined armies has relations with player lower than -5, relation was boosted to positive 100 ** Relation gains with lords that doesnt like the player were fixed and given lower values * feasts relations modifications (fixed thanks to Leonion) * some NPC (Iris, Trainer etc.) treated as sergeants by minor KOs crated by lords (fixed thanks to Leonion) * 28 fief exchange: ** player can't handle own court (could end up as a fief-less king/queen) ** as king/queen: exchanging fief is not treated in the same way as distributing a new fief (where relation increases/decreases with all lords) ** as king/queen: for those vassals that only have villages, the option to exchange fiefs was only there if player had a spare village him/herself (no matter how many spare castles or towns player had - option wasn't there) ** as a vassal: for those lords that only had villages, the option to exchange fiefs was only there if player had a spare village yourself ** exploit of exchanging plain fief for one with KO; player will be compensated extra up to 10k for offering fief with any KO; lord will get more money for fief with chapter (120k for qualis KO, 60k for one of 5 factional ones, 40k for the rest) ** exploit: if player carefully chose his lords (only good-natured, upstanding and martial ones, and they are not enemies of each other), by exchanging two similar fiefs back and forth, he/she get +10 relation with one lord each time, for a bit of money IMPROVEMENTS IN PERFORMANCE * Reduced chance to corrupt gamesaves during save operation on the world map by decreasing frequency of less essential background calculations: ** "achievements completed" checked every 1hr -> 24hr ** Leonion's tweak 32 (forcing lords to leave dead factions) checked 1hr-> 2days ** Leonion's tweak 29 - reduced on screen spam messages and removed one trigger checked every 12hr by moving this feature to the Tavern-keepers CORONATION GIFTS * no space in inventory and coronation gifts were lost * fixed exploit: player can now only receive one crown helmet SOUND * arena sound would cut abruptly shortly after the beginning of a tournament round (added delay) * the arena/tavern infinite sound loop BATTLEFIELD ORDERS * Tab behavior in combat: player fell -> taken as prisoner -> escaped -> TAB in the next fight = fight automatically lost * Retreat (F1->F5) battlefield option * after issuing order: "use only blunt weapon", units without such items will use the first melee weapon from their inventory instead of fists; see note about cavalry in the "Known Issues/Notes" section SCENES * Sher Quila was marked as a "tower siege" * Seven Cross Keep spawn point (lord rescue mission) * removed walls from Gunders Lodge interior as some NPCs could spawn behind them * Snake Stronghold - removed chest from the initial scene (wooden interior) * fixed some rare NPC barefoot * fixed the body of arena fighters * improved AI pathfinding * open the cells doors in prison scene as players were unable to reach NPCs in: Marleons, Ansen Lodge, Shadi Shahid, Talon Castle, Valorshield Castle and High Pass Fortress * Left side balcony is accesible now to the player (lords sometimes spawned there) for Torbah and Nal Tar * Fixed weird shadow under the main table in Stoutheart Castle MENUS * Troops Trees in Reports: removed duplicate troops and cover situation when troops have more than 24 items (error messages before) * fixed transparent items in the "achievement" or "order established" screens * fixed "few" spelling mistakes * Fixed: When negotiating a peace with enemy king and declining the proposal, the two factions made peace anyways * Fixed: When negotiating a peace with enemy king and accepting the proposal, the two factions make peace, but the next screen shows pre-battle options * Added a short initial description for village prosperity level 9 (appears when visiting it) * Removed minimaps from two textures used in menus (Rane and loot images should load a bit faster) * Added warning to the dialog line, by selecting which player with renown >1000, disables fights with Belligerent Drunk CUSTOM FONT * fixed font kerning for potential localizations * corrected height of all characters with accents * is optional (players can enable it themselves) as too many confused Mac, Linux and non English players ADVANCED FORMATIONS BUG * description: sometimes group (like infantry) in AF (ranks, shieldwall, wedge) will move back to the edge of the map or may not response to the player's orders; it is often happening when player use mini map or "hold F1 flag" to position groups, which are in AF; F1-F1 order works fine, but selected group will move or form new shape on player position (not very convenient) * applied solution: player's army will use Warbands formations as default; it is up to player, if he/she want to use AF or not (by pressing j, k or l and using F1-F1); lords will use AF as they used to do (if "Enable Formations" are ticked in "POP OPTIONS") * new battle plan - hopefully no (or at least much less) f1f1f1f2f2f3f4... clicks on the beginning of each field battle: ** infantry (group1) - move 25m forward, stand_closer, stand_closer (3 rows), ** archers (group2) - move 10m forward, stand_closer, ** cavalry (group3) - move 40m left, a bit behind, stand_closer, stand_closer, mount_horses ** the rest (group4-9) - move 40m right, stand_closer. * foot soldiers move forward to make room for cavalry - faster positioning (and only 2-3 dismounted soldiers out of 60) * group4-9 is on the left as horse archers are in this group and they fire to the left NOLDOR SHOPS * Very expensive items in Quigfen's and Calanon's shops shouldn't disappear now * Both shops should restock a bit more quicker OTHER * fief's mineral bonus implemented as was originally planned; as a result chance to get 300 increased from 5% to 11% * player leads allies to break the siege, but after winning all allied lords and their armies end up in player party (listed only on the world map) * script error, when player (as a king) dismissed own mercenary company * companion set to "stay away from fight", then promoted to minister, able to clone himself (is in the castle and party) * cloned wife/spouse * ladies-in-waiting will spawn as prisoners only if their kingdom is active (alive); rescued ladies of fallen kingdoms will have only option to enlist them * UllrVetr Manifest exploit * corrected strength headers (from str 34 to str 120) so decimal value match hexadecimal * patrols from fiefs owned by player won't accept more than total of 100 soldiers as a gift COMPANIONS * player couldn't persuade lord-companions, who left his/her faction, to rejoin (fixed thanks to Leonion) * companion set to "stay away from fight", then promoted to minister, able to clone himself (is in the castle and party) * "king-support opponent speeches" for Donavan, Sara and Sir Alistair * companions returning from missions (e.g. gather support) will be able to rejoin player army even if party reached max size * exploit: it was possible to access Lethaldiran equipment by players with level <30, by talking to him after won battle (on the "Let your heroes select gear from the item pool." screen) * when Julia becomes a vassal, she will get the title "Tribune" instead of "Lady", as it makes more sense due her speech when she is made a noble TROOPS * fixed low autocalc attack value of: Possessed Doomguide, Fallen Melitine Noble, Heretic Invoker * assigned correct skin for D'Shar rogues (Young Adv., Squires, Knights) WORLD MAP * player leads allies to break the siege, but after winning all allied lords and their armies end up in player party (listed only on the world map) * ladies-in-waiting will spawn as prisoners only if their kingdom is active (alive); rescued ladies of fallen kingdoms will have only option to enlist them * it was possible to capture undead, if player defeated "routing warriors" of Snake or Heretics warbands * spawn chance for "Ebony Gauntlet Prisoner Train" * "Modify Banner" - player will swap his banner with the lord's one (lords won't end up with the same default banner (sun and red cross on yellow field); side effect - by swapping banners it is possible to unify player kingdom color/heraldry (e.g. black flags for newly re-established Pendor kingdom) BATTLEFIELD * claimants don't change their starting outfits between civilian (for interiors) and battle ready (for exteriors) * Tab behavior in combat: player fell -> taken as prisoner -> escaped -> TAB in the next fight = fight automatically lost * Retreat (F1->F5) battlefield option * after issuing order: "use only blunt weapon", units without such items will use the first melee weapon from their inventory instead of fists; see note about cavalry in the "Known Issues/Notes" section * after won battle the "loot screen" appears before the "prisoners screen" (exploit: make an army full of expendable troops, win battle (including autoresolve), release all your troops, all loot for player only) * opcode error on sieges, that occurred sometimes when player asks the nearest soldier from player's party to share ammo (pressing "o") GAMEPLAY THIS IS A WARNING: Reloading game doesn't change outcomes of some events, e.g. asking travelers for treasure chests like the Red Brotherhood one, chance of capture the Qualis Gem heroes, rewards in Noldor tournament. If after few reloads result is the same, accept it and move on (as in some cases even "failure" may influence player's next move). Spend more time in the actual game, not in the load menu. Remember: defeat/failure doesn't always mean "the end" - it may be just the beginning of a tale, which you share with your grandchildren when the time comes BALANCE * Kingdoms strengths have been rebalanced and tested - games should be more random as major factions are more equal NEW TOGGLE * Added "enhanced horse archers AI" to the "POP options" menu. Disabled by default as it is very powerful and may be enabled by player manually. Options are: "NPCs only" (e.g. companions, unique spawn leaders, lords) or "All units". CHARACTER CREATION * options to start without banner ("your father was ..."): merchant ship captain, retired noble adventurer, wandering nomad clan leader, rough and mysterious figure (from all except mysterious figure) - important thing upon joining an order, as having a banner or not will determine your starting rank * redistributed few skills points assigned during character creation - max skill level capped at 7: ** stage1 - misterious1 - looting 4->3, tracking 0->1 ** stage2 - succmarch2 - trade 2->1, athletics 0->1 ** stage2 - fend2 - looting 3->2, ironflesh 0->1 ** stage3 - engineer3 - engineer 4->3, athletics 0->1 ** stage4c - selfmarch4c - trade 2->1, prisoner management 0->1 ** stage4d - selfmarch4d - trade 1->0, tactics 0->1 * increased starting relations penalties with the major kingdoms -5 -> -10 (depends on options taken) * if "your father was a wandering nomad clan leader" then Inquisition -10 FIEFS * compensation for not being awarded a conquered fief 900->2500 denars * income +33%, upgrade time -33%, upgrade cost -20% ** CHANGED TO: income +25%, upgrade time -33%, upgrade cost -20% * increase penalty for stealing cows: honor -1 -> -5, lord relation -3 -> -5, village relation -5 -> -15 * increase penalty for stealing food: honor -1 -> -5, lord relation -1 -> -5, village relation (capped at -55): -1 -> -5 for player village, -3 -> -15 otherwise * siege ladders build time +3-4 hr as more than one is in use (to avoid insta-ladder when engineering 13 and 14) * halved chance of generating free knights and sergeants in chapters owned by player (some will be lower than half, some a bit higher, but always reduced INCOMES * Prisoners prices -15% * Lords ransom -15% MOUNTED ARCHERS OVER LEVEL 29 * Wages +20% CUSTOM KNIGHTHOOD ORDER * thanks to Dusk Voyager's script CKO units will equip all items from inventory (e.g. all will spawn with two quivers) * training progress is checked more often (-25%) - should reduce training time * knights and sergeants genders can be set independently * rearranged and added items unlockable for CKO: ** separate dialog option: Maltise, Ithilrandir, Aeldarian, Syla, Burilgi, Heynrich, Alaric - addition to diamonds: Kjuda, Zulkar, Rasmus ** items enabled via script - changed abundance 100->1 - added missing/new Noldor items (both gloves, knight helmet, cape versions of armors) to both lords or Elcari KNIGHTHOOD ORDERS * ability to buy full armor set, shield and horse from the Knight or Sergeant in the castle (not CKO!); to access minimum 1200 renown, 30 honor and +30 relations required OR player is Grandmaster (additional discount); prices depends on relation level, but even with 100 points, items are 35% more expensive then in shop (for 14 trade) * during promotions in a KO's hierarchy player will receive given KO's shield as well(so far only armor and horse) * added Order of the Kraken Cultists - very strong infantry with ranged capabilities upgradeable from Fierdsvain nobles * removed Ebony Gauntlet from Senderfall, increased their spawn rate in Avendor 20->30 * King Gregory IV not going to create Falcons * reduced honor required to join Eventide 20->5 * handle Snake's or Heretic's Book to enemy order (castle) to receive small gratitude and boost to relations (1 book = +1, 3 books = +5) * KO's renown quest - player can dismiss own soldiers in order to make space for KO units (reward) * Griffons: ** other kings would not create this chapter ** player can create chapter without Sir Darlion or "letter", if he/she created own kingdom and follows Old Pendor culture * all knights have a chance to appear in the tavern; knights share some informations about their orders (you can also ask them if they're in your party * On average, halved chance of generating knights and sergeants in chapters owned by player ALEXIOS OF MELITINE * will upgrade/repair shields to: plain -> thick -> reinforced (20, 15, 30 days) * fixed not allowed modifiers for this type of upgrades, so received items will follow common design rules (e.g. max for "leather" armors is hardened, not lordly) * adds only allowed modifier to the item (e.g. max for "leather" armors is hardened, not lordly) * will work with almost all items (only Qualis and unique items are excluded); days to reach each stage are as follows: Snake_Cult_Stronghold#Alexios_of_Meltine * player can ask once (per upgrade session) to accelerate upgrade process (-33% time, cost per day = 50% item price reduced by party trading skill, then divided by total upgrade days needed) SENESCAL WAR MENU * enable/disable automatic troops training in the Training Grounds in a given location * accept 10 or all (up to max capacity of player's party or money) noblemen into player court * player need more "right to rule" points to hire better mercenaries (up to now it has required specific relations with minor factions, which were hard to gain, due to low presence on the world map) GUILDMASTERS * sell/buy diamonds, which allow to store money in a more safely way * three sizes for 10k, 50k, 100k gold * relation with city need to be at least 0, +10, +15 for options to appear * 5% fee when selling * diamonds can be sold to the merchants for 10% of their nominal value * small amount of money from each "buy transaction" is added to the city wealth * when player captures an unique spawn, hero can trade his/her freedom for Large Pouch of Diamonds (instead of 100k denars) TAVERN KEEPERS * added info about locations of all invading armies (cost 2000 denars, saved to the Game Log) * 2x Various Loot could be exchanged for Baggage Train (one at the time) * to avoid fight with Belligerent Drunk ("Do you have any idea who I am?") player will need 1000 renown (was Native 150) RANSOM BROKERS * removed Queen Agnus Freebooter, Singalian Horseman, Barclay Lancer, Red Fletcher Longbowman * added (chance 10%, 15-19 units at once): Melitine Free Brother, Mettenheim Avonteurer, Barclay Adventurer * their hire price based on level (+25% if mounted, +30% extra) * added option to hire unlimited number of common mercenaries - squad of 30 soldiers (mixed tiers, enlist price +40% above "tavern merc") * gamble with Ramun to get access to some unique troops (level): *# Iron Circle Centurion (50) *# Guardian Empire Knight (40) *# Valdis Huscarl (40) *# Veccavi Uncut (40) *# Iceguard Ranger (40) *# Noldor Hunter (16) *# Marleons Heavy Cavalry (36) *# D'Shar Djaha Archer (35) *# D'Shar Deathwind Savaran (36) *# Red Fletcher Longbowman (35) *# Queen Agnus Freebooter (36) SUMMARY * There is a 35% chance you get any troop from the list, as its a 70% of a 50%. ** The first 6 troops have each a 1.75% total chance to be obtained, whilst the last 5 have each a 2.8% total chance. * There is a 50% chance you'll get nothing but pay nothing (him not wanting to play) * There is a 15% chance you pay for troops and get nothing (he wants to play and you lose) *The player may ask Ramun to gamble again as soon as soon as the weekly report shows up, meaning there is no timer activated when you gamble with him, so no hurries, as you may do it any day of the week that it won't delay the next gamble attempt. NEW COMPANION FEATURE * Companions (especially Frederick, Donavan and Boadice) may be asked once a week for few special troops (player level =>20); if companion in tavern 1-6, in party 2-4, who act as a lord 1-2; their hire price based on level (+25% if mounted, +20% extra). Those 3 will give Mettenheim/Barclay/Veccavia troops, the rest will give female adventurer troops: ** 1.For option to appear: *** not during order's challenge quest *** not received any soldiers in this week (including FAIL) *** player lvl >= 20 *** relations with the companion >= 40 (only if companion act as a lord). ** 2. EVERY companion may be asked, but 3 have special troops: *** Frederick: mett avonteurer, mett greatsword, mett forlorn *** Donavan: barclay aventurero, barclay soldaro, barclay conquistadoro *** Boadice: vecavi man hunter, veccavi knight, veccavi bloodsworn guard *** Adonja: mystmountain warrior, mystmountain shaman, mystmountain berserker *** Ansen: melitine free brother, melitine lancer, melitine imperial guard *** Lethaldiran: pendor heavy bowman, pendor armored bowman, noldor hunter *** Sir Joceylin: monk, war priest, inquisitor *** Sir Alistair: young d'shar adventurer, eventide ghilman, hero adventurer *** Ediz: singalian horseman, singalian tempress, omen seeker *** Diev: ravenstern archer, ravenstern highlander, iceguard ranger *** Sir Roland: warden, dawn wyvern, hero adventurer *** Sigismund: rogue blackheart squire, rogue blackheart knight, hero adventurer *** Leslie and Riva: maiden cavalry, maiden adventurer, heroine adventurer *** Sara and Alyssa: maiden cavalry, maiden adventurer, maiden noble ** 3. Chances (rolled in advance): *** 30% fail *** 35% weaker troop *** 25% medium troop *** 10% stronger troop ** 4. Quantities (rolled in advance): *** 1-5 tavern *** 2-4 party *** 1-2 lord *** 1 others ** 5. Price: *** if mounted +25%, *** always +20% of its original cost DRESSING WIFE * Iris the Lotus will sell cloths (for player to outfit wife) * player is able to design her outfit - see Iris the Lotus for allowed items selection (and Royal Crown); desired items need to be placed in the 1st row of "household possessions" * if she wears hat, player can ask her to put it away in to "household possessions" storage area * It cant be done the other way round (you cant dress husband) ADDING/REMOVING CAPES * Clarissa of Pent can sell (400 denars) and buy (100 denars) capes. For option to appear player must have 400 denars and "allowed armor" equipped (only armors which have both versions - most plates and Noldor). NOLDOR * adjusted prizes received after winning Noldor tournament (chances, quality and quantity); some cheaper items are bundled * Noldor Maiden Ranger gives honor +1 when released by player (like Noldor Noble and Twilight Knight) * added option to reduce relation with Noldor by -10 at one time * giving Noldor Trade Goods to Arandur and Quigfen to receive more troops (~25% more) * changed Noldor Warrior to Noldor Hunter as prisoners in Jatu Army (Quigfen's quest) - now they player will be able to add these to his party once he defeats the army * starting relations with player reduced -20 -> -30 * player won't be able to join battles between Noldor Lords and one of the 17 "Qualis Heroes" (Wolfbode, Maltise, Warlord Zulkar, etc.) - removed and changed for the one just below (now player can join but...) * after battles, in which the Noldor lords fight against "Qualis Gem heroes" (e.g. Wolfbode the Slayer, Eyegrim the Devourer, Seeress), defeated hero always escape LORDS * lord with a small army (<=70 soldiers or <=60% of "ideal party size"), who is currently at a walled fief (e.g. was beaten and just respawn), should not leave location * (as a result of above) taxes from lord's fiefs are automatically transferred to his account every week (was every month) * base income 1000->500 * added fief exchange with lords (modified and fixed Leonion's tweak 28) * added info about lords wealth to the info page * marshal (player) can give order "There is a fortress which can easily be taken. Go to.." * added dialog option to free player's lord kept in player's faction prison (lord switched to the player's faction while he was in prison) * kingdom would look for a peace, if suffered devastating losses * after conquering walled fief lord (not from kingdom ruled by player) will leave bigger garrison behind * increased penalty for rejecting ransom offer (relation -4 -> -10, honor -1 -> -5) * during coronation player will be able to choose one of 11 crowned battle helmets (different designs, the same stats) CHESTS IN ALL CITIES * have now max capacity * Sarleon: Lion Warhorse replaced with Sarleon Armored Warhorse * Janos: replaced Marius Helmet with Runed Bastard Sword * Javiksholm: replaced Runed Bastard Sword with Ancient Rune Axe CARAVANS * Pendor caravans will recruit Pendor troops * replaced Mercenary Infantry with Mercenary Warrior in all caravans MENUS/SETTINGS * added Barclay and Mettenhaim to the Troop Trees in Reports - added KO's Knights and Sergeants as well to Troop Trees section * added the "ratio bar" displayed on the battlefield screen (number of allied troops vs. enemies); may: be disabled, include reinforcements/reserve * revamped the mod options page * siege attackers waves 40->32 * added 2 options to display messages on deaths in player army and kills by player * reloading game doesn't change outcomes of some events * set can crouch = 0 as high tier range units can't hit crouching soldiers; players can enable this feature easily in the "module.ini" file * there were two types of blood particles : "line" of big, slow, long lasting droplets and "cloud" of small, fast moving, fast despairing droplets; removed "line" * added Leonion's "Advanced Soldier Management in Exchange Screens" OSP - excluded PAGE DOWN option due to errors; select troops/prisoner stack AND hold one of the keys combination listed below AND press give/hire/take/capture button ** capture all prisoners - LEFT CTRL + A ** take all prisoners from garrison - LEFT CTRL + A ** give all prisoners to garrison - LEFT CTRL + D ** hire all soldiers - LEFT CTRL + S ** take all soldiers from garrison - RIGHT CTRL + ARROW RIGHT ** give all soldiers to garrison - RIGHT CTRL + ARROW LEFT ** move stack one position down inside garrison - ARROW DOWN - (doesn't work if single soldier in the stack) ** move stack one position up inside garrison - ARROW UP - (doesn't work if single soldier in the stack) ** move stack to the top of garrison - PAGE UP - (doesn't work if single soldier in the stack) * updated Notes -> Game Concepts -> Reference: Knighthood Orders * in the CAMP menu - added option to "Access companions' inventories" directly, without going through conversations first; useful, if player want to equip companions manually (e.g. player has just received nice sword, which want to give companion1; then current companion1's sword is going to companion2; ...; then current companion(last-1)'s sword is going to companion(last)); to make process even faster use ESC to return from outfitting screen to the companion list * Remove option of not accepting Mettenheim Arbalest and its recipe, it could harm the player for no reason as its an achievement that gives a free reward, who will not take it? * Increased sum which player needs to pay in the "I wish to make peace with the ..." dialog (250 to 1960 -> 1250 to 9800) QUESTS * increased rewards (gold and xp) and opponents quality for some quests (e.g. Troublesome bandits - added few Rogue Knights and Squires to Native's bandits, but reward was increased x10 (700-2800 gold level 1-60) * after "gather support" missions companions will bring few warriors with them (tiers depends on player level) * KO's renown quest - player can dismiss own soldiers in order to make space for KO units (reward) * KO's bounty quest - added Inquisition for: ** Scorpion Assassins: Steppe Bandits and Inquisition (were Adventurers) ** Knights of Eventide: Inquisition (were Steppe Bandits) and Singalians ** D'Shar Windriders: Steppe Bandits and Inquisition (were Adventurers) * skills of Nervous Man, Hired Assassin and Belligerent Drunk will change together with player's level (4 tiers); the last one will get better equipment as well; rewards for some were increased * added throwing_daggers to the player's inventory during "sneak in to the town" type of missions * Reviewed all quests rewards, added few missing ones; almost quests rewards and opponents quality (Nervous Man, Hired Assassin, Belligerent Drunk, "follow spy" party etc.) scale with player's level * "Heartbeat quest" - added more troops and Melitine company RENEGADES * increased (once every 5 days -> once every 4 days) spawn chance of renegades: various Adventures and Renegade Knights Companies, adventures from Barclay, Mettenheim, Veccavi and Melitine) * Renegade Knights Companies: ** reduced spawn chance (~ 16%->10%) of kingdoms specific groups ("Sarleon Noble Outlaws", "Fierdsvain Renegade Nobles" etc.) ** increased spawn chance (~ 1%->2%) of all remaining, more unique, groups ("Red Fletcher Hunting Party", "Renegade Omen Seekers" etc.) ** are a bit stronger * increased (5%->10%) spawn chance for a adventures (non hero) parties from Barclay, Mettenheim, Veccavi and Melitine * Adventures Companies ("Treasure Seekers", "Outlawed Adventure Company" etc.) ** are stronger (bottom range by 85%, upper by 50%) ** removed Maiden Warrior from female AC as it is the only unmounted unit in the group (should be initially faster on the world map) ** removed Maiden Adventurers from male AC ARMIES, 3 SEERS AND EYEGRIM * Added small reward (two rare items) for defeating minor factions armies (e.g. Heretic Army) -> Spawns#Generic_Spawns * Eyegrim and Three Seers unlock items for CKO) and give reward (e.g. Qualis Gems) when defeated; due to mentioned changes Demonic Magnus don't need Qualis Gem anymore Spawns#Generic_Spawns * RIP Dachy - Demonic Magnus will no longer have 1 Qualis Gem, meaning they can't be looted from them PRISONER MANAGEMENT * Hero (e.g. lord) escape rate form player field army is based on player's prisoner management skill (40% to 20% for 0 to 10 PM points; checked every 2 days; was constants before). Hero escape rate form a walled fief which belongs to the same faction as player, is based on local senescal prisoner management skill (20% to 10% for 0 to 10 PM points; halved if Prisoner Tower is present; checked every 2 days; were fixed values before). OTHERS * during coronation player will receive one of the six crown helmets (different designs, connected with culture, the same stats) * "Heartbeat quest" - added more troops and Melitine company * added throwing daggers to the player's inventory during "sneak in to the town" type of missions * Scorpion Assassins replaced D'Shar Ghazi Revears as "night bandits" * walled fiefs interiors are guarded by the top common soldier from given faction * new special NPC in Poinsbruk * if your wife wears hat, you can ask her to remove it (permanently, no revert option so save previously as you may not like her hair!) * Once a week one companion may be asked for a few special troops (player level =>20); if companion in tavern 1-6, in party 2-4, who act as a lord 1-2; their hire price based on level (+25% if mounted, +20% extra) * "date fruit" is recognized as food, now it will be consumed, and has a 12 morale bonus WORLD MAP * fixed minor imperfection on the world map (e.g. stretched map texture on a sharp edge) * new mountain texture * added a wooden bridge near Singal and made the nearby mountain pass more visible INTERIOR SCENES * plenty of new and replaced scene items: 9 paintings, 11 carpets, vegetables, fruits, bread, candles, chandeliers, scrolls, chairs, statues, long table, fixed torches, oil lamp, brazier, cauldron, plates, meat, steampunk style globe and bathtub * reworked taverns and town castle scenes, as well as the wedding scene (items, light, layout, textures) * changed Sarleon castle scene, moved the globe to the ceiling EXTERIOR SCENES * added Lucky Lancer's training fields * Elacrai ** changed siege scene: adapted terrain and added a second ladder ** training grounds: moved spawn points closer to the middle of the arena, moved two of them above ground, max number of opponents is 4 * reviewed, corrected and improved most walled fiefs' siege scenes - they should protect defenders better; fiefs done: * Sarleon: cities, Kelredan, Mobray, Talon ** Ravenstern: all. Improved Pathing on Orin (village below Ravenstern) * D'Shar: cities, Sher Quila, Sange Safid, Saidu Sharif, Shadi Shahid ** Fierdsvain: all * Empire: cities, Savador, Walven, Rela Keep, Oregar Castle * its a bit easier to "sneak in" * fixed doors between Avendor's Arena -> City Center and City Center -> Arena * during siege defense player will refill ammo slower (1min->3min; there is an option to ask the nearest soldier from player party to share ammo - press "o") * Fixed the few floating trees on the snow and plain maps borders * During siege defenses, player will refill ammo slower (1min->3min; there is an option to ask the nearest soldier from player party to share ammo - press "o") TROOPS/FACTIONS PENDOR * reviewed Pendor reinforcements - strength in line with the other kingdoms * reviewed companions' unique reinforcements - strength comparable with the standard lords' templates * Lancer and Light Lancer were merged with Cavalry and Mtd MAA as "lancer fix" made them redundant * Cavalry prof 235->210, all stats -1 * Mtd MAA prof 275->250, all stats -1 * Armored Bowman Helmet with Cap -> Visorless Sallet * Heavy Spearman prof +10, Heater Shield -> Heavy Heater Shield - added Long Spear, Leather Gloves->Iron Gauntlets, Leather Boots->Mail Boots, added Armet * Swordsman added Armet * MAA removed Helmet With Cap (28 head armor), added Mail Mittens * Bladesman Heraldic Mail -> Heraldic Mail with Tabard, Cap & Chain Helm -> Maximilian Helmet - Open * Squire Saddle Horse - > Darksteel Hunter * Foot Knight Claymore -> Battle Hammer, iron gauntlets -> hourglass gauntlets * Knight added Battle Hammer and Silvered Longsword, Iron Gauntlets -> Hourglass Gauntlet * Pendor Black Archer level 36->40 - Dark_Shynbaulds->Iron Greaves and Mail Boots, Black Steel Mittens and Black Steel Gauntlets->Black Hourglass Gauntlets and Hourglass Gauntlets * Footman Leather Boots -> Dark Leather Boots (to match armor) SARLEON * NEW TROOP -> added common Cavalry (level 31 from Armored Footman) * Man At Arms prof 220->240, added mail mittens and steel hammer, guaranteed gloves * Halberdier Great Helmet -> Steel Sallet, Heraldic Mail -> Polished Plate Armor * MHC Flat Top Helm replaced by Open Bascinet With Feathers, guaranteed gloves * changed Knights helmets to better fit their culture * Red Fletcher Longbowmen - buffed skills and stats, archery 200 -> 280 guarantee helmet and gloves, level 20->36 * Marleons Heavy Cavalry Flat Top Helm -> Open Bascinet With Feathers, guaranteed gloves, both mail boots -> Polished Plate Boots * Recruit added Red & White Leather Vest * Longbowman Chain & Studded Leather Hauberk -> Mail & Leather Archer Hauberk (buffed stats by +5/+6) * Armored Longbowman added Sarleon Red Platemail * Sarleon Squire-at-Arms Three Lions Mail & Surcoat -> Mail with Surcoat RAVENSTERN * Kierguard melee prof 290->280, swapped his skills (ONLY) with Ravenstern Highlander * Horseman upgradeable from Ravenstern Footman * Ranger (mounted as well) - guarantee gloves * Knight added Silver Great Claymore, Battle Hammer and Ravenstern Longsword, changed helmets and armors to better fit northern culture * reduced Highlanders ransom price 600->400 * Mtd. Ranger - guarantee gloves, Northern Kilt Over Mail With Cape -> Ravenstern Plate & Mail * Warden ** Surcoat Over Mail (green) -> Ravenstern Surcoat Over Mail (tartan) (the same stats) ** removed Heraldic Mail With Tabard and Heraldic Cuir Bouilli ** Man-at-Arms Surcoat Over Mail (green) -> Ravenstern Surcoat Over Mail (tartan) (same stats) D'SHAR * more troops have (guaranteed) gloves * D'Shar Noble Cavalry - armor and boots replaced with D'Shar Plate Armor and D'Shar Brass Plated Boots * Djaha Archer AGI 15 -> 24 - guaranteed gloves, added Dark Leather Gloves and Superior D'Shar Arrows, body armor +4 -1kg, Round Cavalry Shield -> Embossed_Round_Shield, Splinted Leather Greaves -> Soft Soled Plate Greaves, Heavy D'Shar Sabre -> Two Handed Heavy Sabre * Horseman D'Shar Sabre -> Desert Cavalry Sword, Heavy D'Shar Sabre -> Desert Guard Sword * swapped War Darts and Assassin Throwing Knives between Noble Cavalry and Ghazi Reaver FIERDSVAIN * reworked all ranged units * added "spear only" troops * in the Fierdsvain army, up to Fierdsvain Trained Militia and noble line, serve about 35% women * decreased levels and charisma of few vassals (both parameters influence party size) * Huscarl level 36->38 * Noble Warrior (formerly Sword Sister) added one more Golden Maned Courser * Hersir (formerly Valkyrie) added one more Golden Maned Courser, Golden Deer Warhorse-> Green Leather Draped Warhorse EMPIRE * Light Cavalry ** renamed to Empire Levy Horseman ** removed Empire Breastplate, Empire Breastplate With Cape ** upgradeable from Empire Levy Hunter ** xbow proficiency 130->170 * Empire Horseman renamed to Empire Cavalry for consistency * Legionnaires equip more throwing weapon (20%->45%); has lower attack autocalc value * Empire Knight level 35->40, str 21->24 * Empire Broadsword thrust damage 18->22 * Iron Circle Centurion level 45->50 * increased levels and charisma of few vassals (both parameters influence party size) * Gladiator ** removed one Black Iron Spear, replaced second with Trident (fits more this unit) ** removed 3x Broadhead Spears (left one instance, but they will actually equip more of them) ** Sword of War -> Empire Great Sword ** from Armored Pikeman ** level 60->50 * Armored Pikeman replaced one Awlpike -> Long Awlpike INQUISITION * hero Holy Inquisitor Rasmus Devatica hunts Heretics and "persuades" D'Shar to forget about their false gods * army, warband, patrol size groups * Monks and Pilgrims can be upgraded to the more potent "holy warriors", who wield blunt weapon only * if D'Shar kingdom is defeated, all armies are recall and spawn points changed to hunt Heretics (Sarleon) KNIGHTHOOD ORDERS * reviewed knights, matched equipment better, levels correlated with real battle performance (checked in >600 tests - sieges and open field vs. various opponents) and modeled autocalc * Knights of the Raven Spear upgradeable from Ravenstern Knights (were Pendor Knights) * Shadow Wolves upgradeable from Empire Knights (were Empire Legionaries) * Phoenix Squire upgradeable from Empire Horseman * renamed "Lady Valkyrie" to "Valkyrie" * Falcon Order: ** upgradeable from Maiden Adventurers (were Maiden Noble) ** not enough Red Brotherhood and Adventures parties to complete the bounty quest - switched Adventures to Jatu ** added men knights * Shadow Legion Centurion received Ironbred Stallion * reviewed all sergeants (checked in >400 tests vs. various opponents) ** Phoenix Squire upgradeable from Empire Horseman (now named Empire Cavalry (see above)) MERCENARIES/UNIQUE SPAWNS * reworked Mercenaries Tree, wages bonus raised +66%->100% as they are way stronger * adjusted numbers, composition of some mercenary/unique spawn companies (e.g. Griffonsword, Kodan, Alaric) * buffed stats of both unique spawns and mercenary leaders; added some guarantee flags and few missing items * buffed unique soldiers of The Snowlion Brigade, increased number of soldiers * Knights of the Unicorn gloves and helmet are black as the rest of their equipment * normalized strength of player's mercenary companies and increased initial payment 10k->15k * Buffed unique soldiers of The Snowlion Brigade, increased number of soldiers; they can be hired by player and AI only if Ravenstern Kingdom is not defeated yet (and its at war with them) SNAKE CULT * are able to slowly recover from the "obliterated" stage * added new unit - Asp Vanguard - Maltise's bodyguards outfitted with unique armor set and weapon * Maltise received supreme Asp's set * Anaconda Knight strength +5, agility -1 as not totally undead, just "modified" by Priestesses * Snake Cult Armsman strength 12->15 * Dread Legion Infantry ** left only 2x Javelins (more troops will use them on the battlefield) ** Gauntlets -> Dark Leather Gloves ** Black Greaves -> Black Steel Greaves ** Testament Shield -> Engraved Round Shield, Engraved Serpent Shield, Embossed Round Shield HERETICS & UNDEAD * Eyegrim the Devourer has only 1h Ruby Axe as melee weapon, received Demon Helmet * Fallen Revenant received guaranteed Demon Helmet * replaced Double Axe with Thunder Double Axe (designed for Heretics) for: Fallen Footman, Fallen Veteran, Fallen Warrior, Fallen Revenant * Fallen Footman level 20->25, added Old Kite Shield, Short Steel Sword, Long Spiked Club * Fallen Veteran level 20->30, Voulge -> Shortened_Voulge, added Long Hafted Knobbed Mace * Fallen Warrior level 20->35, Voulge -> Voulge (better type), Bardiche -> Great Long Bardiche * Doomguide and Possessed Doomguide received small shield; Possessed Doomguide set as "always fall dead" * Worshiper ** Dark Knight Helm -> Black Knight Helm ** Black Great Helm -> Horned Black Helm ** Hunter -> Dun Hunter ** Mail Boots -> Dark Leather Greaves ** Iron Greaves -> Dark Leather Boots * Magnus ** Faceplate -> black hooded helms ** Dark Knight Helm -> Black Knight Helm ** Tear Shield -> Magnus Shield ** Embossed_Serpent_Shield -> Heretics Tear Shield ** Dark Crimson Charger -> Imperial Dark Stallion ** Ironbred Charger -> Imperial Dark Stallion ** Gauntlets -> Black & Gold Gauntlets ** added Horned Black Helm * Seer Initiate added Hafted Blade * Seer Favorite Iron Staff -> Hafted Blade, Voulge -> Shortened Voulge METTENHEIM * Hauptmann has armor with cape, level 40->45 * Greatsword without cape * Mettenheim Spieszknecht prof 290->320, removed Bec de Corbin, replaced Long Awlpike (can't brace) with Ashwood Pike * Mettenheim Forlorn Hope level 47->55 * Mettenheim Regular Infantry prof 250->270 * Heavy Crossbow Mail Coif -> Kettle Hat * Regular Crossbow added Mail Coif * Regular Infantry removed Mail Coif and Kettle Hat BARCLAY * renamed troops (made up names) * replaced Heavy Footman and Sapper with Barclay Adventurer (upgradeable) in taverns * Heavy Footman - Barclay Noble Sword and Morningstar instead of Claymore * Sapper - removed shield * Conquistador level 47->55 * Lancer 40->45 MELITINE * removed 'guaranteed horse' from Archer and Infantry * Melitine Free Brother prof melee 170->185, ranged 250->220 * Melitine Infantry prof ranged 150->250, Army Sword->Melitine Sabre * Melitine Archer prof melee 200->220, ranged 250->280 * Melitine Heavy Horse Archer Leather Gloves->Dark Leather Gloves * Melitine Griwbanar level 47->40, skills, prof, attr nerfed * most of factional equipment buffed * Melitine Lancer upgrades from Melitine Infantry instead of Melitine Archer VECCAVIA * Bloodsworn Guard skills +1, removed Golden Metal Round Shield * Kral Guard level 30->20, str 18->15, skills -1, upgradable to Krom Guard * Veccavi Queen's Guard renamed Veccavi Bloodsworn Guard * Krom Guard removed War Spear * Uncut Ancient Engraved Shield -> Round Steel Shield, Golden Metal Round Shield -> Heather Shield White Unicorn on Blue Field, Plate Boots -> Iron Greaves * Sentinel (previously Royal Archer) archery 270->290 * Verante Kruus will always be mounted * Man Hunter level 10->15 JATU * Jatu are able to slowly recover from the "obliterated" stage * buffed slightly Zulkar's Grim Riders, both heroes and their armies. - 2-5 Noldor Hunters were added to both unique spawns as prisoners (meaning defeating these armies will allow player to add them to his party) * decreased min numbers of soldiers in a Jatu Army to compensate above VANSKERRY * reworked Vanskerry tree, * updated party templates * Queen Agnus Freeboters buffed skills, removed ranged flag, guarantee gloves, level 40->36 * Warrior Metal Spiked Mace -> Vanskerry Short War Sword MYSTMOUNTAINS * Wolfbode Honor Guard received Ironbred Stallion * Bearclaw Berserker level 50->45 - Northern Battle Axe -> Long War Axe * Raider added Leather Steppe Cap * Warrior added Fur Steppe Cap SINGALIANS * Singalian Temptress xbow prof 250-320 * Singalian Horseman agility 12->15 NOLDOR * added hooded version of their helmets and rearranged their armors a bit to crate visually matching sets * Hunter added not guaranteed hood ADVENTURERS * Maiden Noble added all variations of blue helmets and Azure_&_Gold_Gauntlets * Hero Adventurer ** removed Long Cavalry Lance, Noldor Composite Bow ** replaced 2x Arrows -> 2x D'Shar Arrows, Short Composite Bow -> Hornbow, 2x black helmets (no Eventide one) -> 2x silver helmets * Heroine Adventurer ** removed Heavy Lance ** added Ebon Bow, Noldor Composite Bow ** replaced Steel Bolts -> Siege Bolts, D'Shar Arrows -> Arrows ** reviewed armors and helmets * all Rogue Squires & Knights match color scheme of their kingdoms; equipment more in line with levels * small changes to the lesser units from Adventurers troop tree COMPANIONS * Reduced quality of companions' items - they shouldn't be treated as fashion manikins presenting player future equipment (now they have at most average equipment, except Lethaldiran) OTHER * buffed Warden and Sheriff stats and equipment, both units use only blunt weapon * Iceguard Ranger replaced both Double Headed Hawk on Violet Surcoat -> Scale Armor (unique to them) * Outlaw Knights of the Boar removed Black & White Winged Helm with Crown * Outlaw Knights of the Owl - replaced items to follow grey/yellow color scheme * Deserters from five main kingdoms armies are upgradable to Pendor Recruits and Sellswords CHANGED UPGRADE PATHS * added for: Townsman, Caravan Master, Vanskerry Marauder, Mystmountain Raider, Heretic Worshiper, Barclay Heavy Footman - Veccavi Kral Guard * removed for: Hauptmann -> Forlom Hope, Barclay Lancer -> Conquistador, Melitine Heavy Horse Archer -> Griwbanar COMPANIONS * Companions with good equipment received helmets, but access to their inventories (includes autoequip) is restricted (require level 15 or 30) KINGS/LORDS * kings and top 3 lords from each kingdom will have equipment with the best possible modifier (e.g. lordly armors) * kings and Noldor lords get secondary weapon, when they handling unique one to the player * Gregory gloves and boots better match armor, removed Runed Bastard Sword, received unique crown and Long Blue Knight Lance * Ulric removed Lion Shield, received unique crown * Equipment had been reviewed in order to match better NPCs background * Their items have the best possible modifiers which given NPCs can handle * Each king has unique crown PRETENDERS * their stats match the lore better * all have household troops * access to their inventories is locked, as they are fully equipped with kings quality items * after successful rebellion, they will receive a crown to wear in rooms, just like other kings does * Access to their inventories is locked, as they are fully equipped with kings quality items (with best modifiers) * Each pretender comes with his own personalized unique crown CAMP LEADERS * Singalian Vidona and Snake Cult Leader (both hero and common) has "pretty female" faces. ** Changed for custom female faces ITEMS ADDED * Cavalry Mace, Cavalry Club, Steel Hammer and Battle Hammer * Valkyrie helmet * Demon Helmet * Asp Set (6 items) and supreme version for Maltise (2 items) * Unicorn Helm and Open Unicorn Helm for Knight of the Unicorn * Supreme Raven Helm for Ravens * Barclay Light Armor and Morion for Barclay Adventurers (thanks to Cozur) * new lady dresses * Kraken: two shields, helm and armor * Trident * Noldor Plate Greaves * Armors with 5 colorful tabalts * three quality Fierdsvain style helmets * Marleons Heather Shield * Ravenstern Surcoat Over Mail (tartan) * three Long Knight Lances: red/green/blue stripes on while background * three Long Cavalry Lances: red/green/blue stripes on while background * two pretenders helmets * three Heretics shields * four hoods * hooded helmets, including Noldor (vertex colored, just like armors' capes) * Steel Sallet with Red Feather * Griffon Bascinet * "weapon2" texture by Leonion (resized to 1024) REMOVED * Maciejowski Helmet Black * Shadow Wolf Short Sword - model used in Wolf Sword * unused meshes and textures REDONE * simplified and resized shields models * improved mesh and added male version of Falcon Plate, Valkyrie Stag Plate and Valkyrie Unicorn Plate * Silvermist Mail Hauberk * armors from Ohagi-junT's "PoP Adaptation files for(Prophesy of Pendor3.7063)": aqs std lthr coat, aqs nobleman outf * Dark Knight Helm * optimized feather on Jatu Mask Helm * Noldor Warsword * Polehammer * an sword01 * ashenborn reaver halberds - lower poly, smaller * ashenborn 2 handers - lower poly * ashenborn2hs & snake sabre transferred to 1 texture * created scabbards for above swords * King Ulfrics Lance * joust of peace, heavy lance, heavy lance 02, heavy lance 03, colored arena lances for each team * awl pike b, pike, * spear3, screwedspear3, spear, spear f 2-9m, bretonspear, * japanspear, realglaive - lower poly * unique model for Kaverra's Manopener * realpolehammer, realbastardaxe, realbattleaxe, realhalberdd * battle ax, rustysword a, dagger b, club * Griffon Warhorse -> recolored from purple to back * heater shield 08 black unicorn on white field -> white unicorn on blue field * Scorpion Sword - recolored to match Scion armor * Griffon Warhorse - gold pieces -> white pieces * Immortal Primus armor - retextured a bit to match Empire gold helmets; (Immortal Armor - optional gold texture "a_immortal_armor_optional") * Dragonspine - gold parts should match Valkyrie's armor * Mystical Rune Plate - and added 3 variations FIXED * shields dimensions match their descriptions * renamed few items for better identification (e.g. Great Helms) or to avoid clashes with modifiers (like old old sword) * Eventide helmet - corrected inventory image * head clips: flattop helmet new.lod1, ridge helmet a/b/c, corinthian helm 01/02 * normanhelmwithcoif - moved a bit back * axe and great axe - corrected and optimized meshes (to fit 2h role) * assassin knives corrected animation * pa pop armor 02 snouz applied manual lods from aqs plate armor2 * added "carry flag" to few items * Blunt Steel Polehammer changed thrust animation * Phoenix Broadsword and Phoenix Longsword - swapped names - better fit meshes * toned down contrast on haume balder's texture * coat of plates - sleeves fit plate gloves * Fierdsvain Vendel Helm - moved slightly down and back * resized ~100 weapons - meshes match stats * gloves clipping for few armors * "empire style" throwing spears too long to be carried in quivers - switched to "carry as spear" * reduced black areas on CWE horse models (lod2 only) by removing vertex colors * (improved) how deep missiles penetrate meshes * most of surcoats ** sleeves fit plate gloves ** optimized lods * Lion Squire's Surcoat swapped mesh with Three Lions Mail & Surcoat * added lods for: Steel Sallet, Iron Sallet, various bolt bags, Foreign Sabre, Shadow Hunter Armor * D'Shar Lady Dress and D'Shar Leather Lady Dress (back lower part - clipping legs) * made Runed Silver Axe more silver * D'Shar Nobles Clothing (lamellar_ssm_034) - longer legs and legs skinning * shape of: Jatu Guard Boots, Light Leather Boots * Surcoat_15 (Knight's_Surcoat) - improved textures * Immortal/Primus Armor - improved legs ITEM STAT CHANGES DIFFICULTY FOR MOST WEAPONS REVIEWED BALANCED RUNE GEM WEAPONS * Every gem will make the weapon stand out more in a certain stat * They are all tagged as "unique" 1H & 2H WEAPONS * runed bastard 43c 35p 3kg 110speed 4200gold (was 48c 42p 3.25kg 118speed 5103gold) * noldor bastard 42c 30p 2.8kg 103speed 3000gold (was 36p 20p 3.25g 96speed 2101gold) * strange rune two h sword 55c 30p 3.3kg 90speed 9303gold (was 65c 38p 2.25g 95speed 19303gold) * valdis axe 60c removed thrust value 4.5kg 95speed 11000gold (was 55c 23p unused 5kg 81speed 1350gold) * dire axe 2778->3700, diff 13->30 * ancient rune axe 2238->3300, diff 13->19 * long axe c 1399->1800 * long axe c alt 1399->1800 * long axe 697->820 * long axe alt 697->820 * doom mace 351->2000, added can knock down * viper sabre 2100->1100, enabled scabbard * noldor longsword weight 3->1.8 * ebony bastard sword 1521->3200, weight 2.8->2.5 * all ebony 1h range from 1200 to 1700 * strange great sword 2277->2700 * Eventide Longsword thrust damage 21->24 * Empire Broadsword thrust damage 18->22 * phoenix broadsword 1310->800 * barclay sword 415->500 * rav longsword 354->420 * bastard sword b 245->390 * sword medieval c long 182->280 * Runed Bastard Sword 43c 35p 3kg 110speed 4200gold (was 48c 42p 3.25kg 118speed 5103gold); done as its "masterwork" version (53c 47p 3.25kg 119speed) made rune melee weapons almost obsolete (require 2-3 qualis, which could be used on elixirs instead) SHIELDS * Melitine Tear Shield weight 6->5 * Melitine Horseman Shield weight 3->4 * Immortal Shield speed 75->82, hit points 500->600 * Empire Infantry Shield speed 65->80 * shield round 26 350->200 * Netherworld Shield removed merchandise flag, CKO unlockable by unique spawn (Eyegrim) POLEARMS * Banner of Sarleon - 4500->10000 * Now also tagged as unique * jousting lance 127->1800 * great lance 167->600, damage 21->22, speed 55->80 * Bec de Corbin is no more pike, Southern Glaive now is * Long_knight_lance, weight 2.9->4 * Melitine Spear 30p/1.5kg/90/153cm/diff0/abund10/190denars -> 36p/2.5kg/100/153cm/diff0/abund5/290denars * Melitine Gutspiller 28p/1.5kg/89/162cm/diff0/abund10/210denars -> 34p/3kg/90/162cm/diff15/abund5/310denars * Melitine Impaler 25p/2.5kg/70/200cm/diff13/abund1/300denars -> 27p/3.5kg/75/200cm/diff15/abund1/310denars * Melitine Lance 25p/5kg/70/215cm/diff13/abund10/380denars -> 26p/3.5kg/73/215cm/diff15/abund10/410denars * Practice Lance - removed merchandise flag RANGED * added all bow's modifiers (cracked, bent, fine, strong, masterwork) to: Noldor Composite, Darkwood, Ebon, Hawkstorm and Short Composite Bow * emerald rune bow 4923->17962 * Heritage Daja Bow accuracy 98->96 ** Accuracy is now 95, bow tagged as unique * Duskfall tagged as unique * ullrvetr manifest - difficulty changed 7->5, price 1650->100 ** UllrVetr Manifest - "sniper rifle" to kill shield-less Wolfbode from far away: accuracy 89->99, speed 97->75, shoot speed (range) 85->99, weight 1.25->0.3 difficulty changed 7->5, price 1650->100 * Darkwood Bow Accuracy 94->93, removed merchandise tag, it is now CKO unlockeable by unique spawn (Burilgi) * Hawkstorm Bow speed 87->90, shoot speed 76->75 * Ebon Bow accuracy 91->92, speed 90->85 * Melitine Army Bow shoot speed 80->82 * Hornbow attack speed 85->87 * Maiden crossbow 1665->2200, abundance 2->3 * long throw spear 1251->1100, ammo 1->5, difficulty 4 (max, due to problem with accuracy) * thrown axes - speed 18->24, quantity 4->up to 8, bonus against shields * maiden crossbow 1665->2200, abundance 2->3 * singalian arrows 160->400 * dshar elite arrows 1200->1300 * melitine arrows 200->750 * melitine arrows2 300->680 ARMORS * noldor ancient plate weight 21->22 * noldor noble armor weight 19->21 * noldor rune armor weight 22->19 * noldor female armor weight 10->14, diff 21-> 25 * noldor archer garb diff 30-> 21 * Eagle Breastplate Over Mail armor 0/+2/+2, abundance 35->30, price 4400->5750 * Blue Rampant Lion Surcoat armor 0/+10/0, weight 18->22, abundance 100->30, price 1448->3100 * Blue & White Long Mail Surcoat armor 0/+2/-1, weight 23->21, abundance 100->10, price 2300->2900 * imperial radiant plate weight 24->26 * phoenix plate removed merchandise flag, CKO unlockable by unique spawn, weight 26->24 * sing black leather 1782->5600 * scorpion armor 7123->5500 * hauberk silver mail weight 23->21 * silvermist plate 21->24, value 8000-> 6200 * wolf armor 1 6015->4600 * hera brig plate black 4107->9587, abundance 30->3, renamed to Heraldic Elite Brigandine * plate mail polished - 4300->4800, weight 25->22 * Mystical Rune Plate armor 3/69/27->2/62/22, diff 31->25, value 35k->25k; removed from shops, set to unique, given to Noldor lords: Aeldarian, Ithilrandir and Sadren * Lion Squire's Surcoat armor +7/+1, value 2400->5000 * Griffon Surcoat on Mail armor -1/+4, diff 8->10, value 3400->3900 * Blue & White Eagle on Mail armor 38->45, value 1500->2200 * Three Lions Mail & Surcoat armor 38->43, value 1400->1900 * Red Surcoat on Fine Mail armor 38->44, value 1400->2000 HELMETS * all 6 crown helmets have the same stats and price (1000) * sallet closed 1585->1710 * both Eventide Helms body armor 6->4 * few items received +1 to body armor * Melitine Bronze Mask value 1800->2000 * Melitine Helmet 38->42, value 300->520 * All hoods weight to 0.5, armor 10/11->6/8 (except Pilgrim Hood) * Assassin Hood head armor 50->51, body armor 1->2, value 1150->1450, abundance 10->5 * Phoenix Barbutte head armor 45->52, body armor 0->1, value 650->1500, diff 9->11 GLOVES * each pair of gloves is different (visually or stats wise) * noldor leather gloves weight 0.8->0.3 * dark leather gloves 670->850 HORSES * removed "strong" modifier from Noldor horses * swapped meshes between Phoenix Draped Warhorse and Phoenix Steed * Phoenix Draped Warhorse armor 52->44, damage 21->23, speed 39->42, abundance 40->20, value 1350->1450 * swapped names between Griffon Steed and Griffon Warhorse: ** Griffon Steed armor 50->54, value 1550->1650 ** Griffon Warhorse armor 50->46, value 1620->1450 MISC * Heretics and Snake books 100->500 (should be higher in loot) * noldor goods and loot prices 3000->5000 * Soft Soled Ornate Greaves 32->35, valur 1400->2400 * added modifiers to some items without any (e.g. Cudgel, Falchion) SET AS MERCHANDISE * Blue Rampant Lion Surcoat * Long Hafted Knobbed Mace * Spiked Club * Desert War Axe * Plate Covered Round Shield * Leather Covered Round Shield * Heater Shield - de Fleur Adventure Company * Heater Shield - Order of the Raven Spear * Heater Shield - Order of the Wyvern * Scorpion Round Shield * Hide Covered Round Shield * Fur Covered Shield * Engraved Serpent Shield * Snake Cult Shield * Heater Shield - Eyegrim Shield CREDITS * K0nr@d: v3.9 Head Developer / Artist / Coder / Game Design / Major Tester * MitchyMatt: Senior Dev / Writer / Game Design / Community Manager * Ralyks: Wiki Editor / Game Design / Balancer / Major Tester * Gorvex: Game Design / Balancer / Major Tester * Latis: Game Design / Balancer / Major Tester / Chinese Forum Liaison * Cozur: (ACOK resources) * Necturus: (scene items) * Lucky Lancer: (Training scenes) * Ohagi-junT: ("PoP Adaptation files for Prophesy of Pendor3.7063") * Leonion: (texture "Overhaul of weapons2.dds - 2k HiRes") * Jun Yue (君悦): (lancer fix script) * Dusk Voyager: (script CKO equip all items from inventory) * ha3481: (new mountain texture) * Fire&Blood: (corrected AI mesh pathfinding on some castle siege scenes - used as a base for further sieges improvements) Category:Patches